Stay away from the darkness for me
by senichio-san24
Summary: A very twisted fanfic. Dedicated for all Gakuen alice lovers, especially for all those who want to see Persona fall for a girl, yep! Persona's inlove! With who? well read to find out! "I came back to bring you light Serio-chan" she whispered.
1. The arrival of a new student

Summary: A new student enters the academy; the thing is she and Natsume has the same personalities in some ways

**Summary: **A new teacher entered the academy. And guess what her alice is? It's the alice of death! Same as Persona's alice! And what?! She is Persona's childhood friend! A new student also arrives, making a certain ice queen, uh…jealous? R&R! PersonaXOC NXM RXH

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note: ** This is the revised story of love behind the white mask. Hmm… I've done a lot of changes to the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: **The arrival of the new student

"Ohayou my lovely students" the oh so energetic teacher of elementary class B in his pink tutu greeted.

"Ohayou" some of them replied. They were already used to the outfits of their gayish teacher.

"We have a new student with us" he announced cheerfully"

Some of them stopped to listen to the announcement.

"Please come in." signaled Narumi

A student about their age entered the classroom. Her raven hair that reached up to her shoulders matched her jet black eyes. She has a pale complexion that suited her class uniform.

"Please introduce yourself" Narumi said to the girl.

The girl responded with a simple nod.

"Watashiwa Aya Syouzuke desu" she introduced with a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Any questions for Ms. Syouzuke?" he motioned to his students.

"What's her alice?" a random boy asked.

"Her alice is-" he was cut off when Aya suddenly floated into thin air.

"So her alice is levitation" Kitsumene said.

"No, actually her alice is wind" the smiling teacher said.

A certain raven haired boy lowered down his manga to see what's the commotion about.

"Tch" he muttered.

Ohh's and ahh's can be heard.

"What's her star rank?" Yuu suddenly said.

"She's a three-star student" Narumi answered for her.

"Then who's going to be her partner?"

"Any volunteer class?" he asked

In the end, Ruka was assigned to be partnered with Aya making a young inventor…. Hmm…. jealous?

"Hi there Syouzuke- san, I'm Tobita Yuu, you can call me Inchou and I'm the class president. Feel free to ask me about some details here in this school" he stated.

"Hn. Thanks but I'm fine." she replied

"O-ok"

She heads towards his partner and seated beside him.

"Ano, Syouzuke-san, I'm Ruka Nogi" his partner introduced.

"Hn, you can call me Aya. No need for formalities." The raven haired girl stated.

"Hai" the blond responded.

"Ohayou Aya-chan, Watashiwa Mikan Sakura desu.Nullifying alice. Nice to meet you!" a smiling girl said offering her hand.

She took her hand and flashed a small smile to her.

**Ruka's POV**

Ruka saw this and blushed a little. "She looks nice when she smiles, wait why am I thinking of the new girl." he thought. Suddenly, a picture of a raven haired girl with amyst eyes flashed in his mind.

"Imai" he whispered and then blushed.

**End of POV**

"Urusai baka, you're making my ears bleed" Natsume said while locking his gaze to the young nullifier.

"Mou, I'm just trying to make friends to Aya-chan and I'm not baka" she shouted.

"Tch."

"Aya-chan, this is Natsume he can be a baka sometimes but he's nice" Mikan said pointing to Natsume.

"I see" was all her reply.

"Who are you calling baka polkadots?" he retorted but with a smirk.

"Hentai"

"Hn."

Aya sweatdropped at the two.

"You should be used to that. It almost happen everyday" Ruka suddenly said.

"Ow" she stated.

Suddenly, Usagi jumped from Ruka arms and landed on Aya's lap.

Ruka looked shocked.

"Usagi likes you" he said.

"Hn." she patted the bunny's head.

Ruka smiled and Aya saw this. She blushed but managed to hide it.

**Meanwhile at the front part of the classroom**

"Imai-san, are you okay?" Koko said to the infamous Ice queen who is reading her thoughts since a while ago.

Hotaru knows that Koko read her mind and gave him a tell-them-and-you-are-dead looked plus a new upgraded baka gun aimed at him.

"H-hai" Koko nodded nervously.

She then shifted her gaze to a certain blond who was smiling at the new student.

A small frown formed in her face.

**End**

Review please and read also my other fic, I want you back, Mikan.


	2. Serio chan!

Summary: A new teacher entered the academy

**Summary: **A new teacher entered the academy. And guess what her alice is? It's the alice of death! Same as Persona's alice! And what?! She is Persona's childhood friend! A new student also arrives, making a certain ice queen, uh…jealous? R&R! PersonaXOC NXM RXH

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Author's Note: ** This is the revised story of love behind the white mask. Hmm… I've done a lot of changes to the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Serio-chan?!**

"Ohayou my lovely students" the oh! so energetic teacher of elementary class B greeted.

"Ohayou" some of them replied. They were already used to the foolish actions of their gayish teacher.

"I just came here to greet you good morning, there's a meeting at the headmaster's office so I have to go. Meanwhile, here's Fukutan-sensei to teach you. Ja!" and then he skipped off the hallways.

"Narumi, don't leave me with this mean students of yours!" he pleaded while crying waterfalls. But it's too late because Narumi was already out of sight.

"O-ohayou students" came his trembling voice.

In an instant crumpled papers and other stuffs were thrown to him causing him to hide under the teacher's desk.

"You can study by yourself now" he screamed rushing outside.

**At the headmaster's office**

"Ohayou, headmaster" the teachers said in unison.

"Ohayou" was his short reply.

"Hmm… I guess this must be important because even Persona is here" Narumi said turning his gaze into the dark corner of the room.

"Hn." a man stepped out of the darkness and leaned his back into the wall with arms fold on his chest. His white mask was covering half of his face.

"I just thought that he might be interested." The headmaster replied.

"Interested huh?" Jinno stated.

"You can come in now." The headmaster suddenly ordered.

The door open and in came a lady in her 20's. She has soft black hair with hints of red that almost reached to her waist. Her pink lips matches with her pale complexion. She was wearing a black tanktop with plain black jeans. Her eyes can't be seen because it was covered by a mask that was like Persona's. The mask has traces of crimson on each side. She's wearing several control devices like two silver rings on her right hand and two white gold bracelets on her left arm. An extra ruby earring was on her right ear.

She scanned the room and then felt a familiar aura. Her eyes widened as she landed her gaze into a dark figure. And then a she smiled widely not taking her eyes off to the dark corner.

The faculty staffs that saw her actions looked at her with confused faces.

"Ano, sensei why are you looking at Per-" Narumi was cut off when suddenly she run towards the masked man who was on the wall with a huge smile plastered on her face which added more confusion to the teachers.

"Serio-chan!" she shouted as she runs towards Persona still having the huge smile on her face and you can see excitement in her eyes.

**Persona's POV**

I was quietly leaning on the wall here, obviously not listening to the meeting since I thought it was nonsense. And then, I heard the door creaked open and the headmaster motioning someone to come in. I didn't bother to open my eyes although I thought I felt the aura familiar. I just shrugged it off until I heard someone called my name, but not just my name, but my real name. What caught my attention is that, the voice that called me was familiar. And so, I fluttered my eyes open and what I've seen surprised me. There's this girl who was running towards me with a smile on her face. As she was getting nearer and nearer, I finally saw her face, I was shocked. "It can't be" I thought

**End of POV**

"Serio-chan. It's me!" she called out again cheerfully stopping in front of him and waving her hands sheepishly in front of his face.

Persona was shocked. He studied her face again, just to be sure. And yes, it was true. It really was her. He felt his heart beating faster. He can't speak or even say a thing, he just stood there staring at her. He was completely surprised although his face may show only a little of it.

"Mou, Serio-chan! Can't you recog-" but then she was cut off when Persona finally snapped back to reality and then suddenly grabbed her hand.

"We need to talk" he whispered quickly to her and then dragged her out of the room ignoring the stares from the confused faculty staff.

When they were out of sight, there was still an eerie of silence in the teacher's lounge. They couldn't believe their eyes to what happened earlier. First, there was this mysterious new teacher who's wearing a mask. And then, she called Persona, Serio-"chan" which is impossible for _almost_ all in the academy to do. Lastly, Persona suddenly dragged her out.

They all turned their heads to the headmaster who has a smile tugging on the edge of his lips.

"Matsuo Miyu. She was a former student here in Gakuen Alice thirteen years ago, but was transferred to Alice Academy America because they are in need of an alice student with the death alice. And since, the academy back then has two assets having the rare alice, it has been decided that she's the one to go" the headmaster finally said.

"Two assets that have the death alice? But that means…"

"Yes, Matsuo Miyu also possesses the death alice just like Persona"

Everyone was awed. This was very surprising to them.

"Well, that's all. Meeting adjourned. You can now go back to your respective classes." the headmaster announced.

They gathered their things and Narumi was the last person to leave. As he was passing at the headmaster's side he asked,

"Is Miyu in the same batch as Persona back then?"

"Yes, that's what I know. The two of them were the top agents of the academy and were always partnered in missions until Miyu had to transfer"

"Hmm… well then, it's interesting alright" he uttered before going exiting the lounge.

A smile formed on both of their lips.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I must say, it was completely different from the other one so I decided to give it a new title. And gomen if it's too short.**


	3. The Flashback

Summary: A new teacher entered the academy

**Summary: **A new teacher entered the academy. And guess what her alice is? It's the alice of death! Same as Persona's alice! And what?! She is Persona's childhood friend! A new student also arrives, making a certain ice queen, uh…jealous? R&R! PersonaXOC NXM RXH

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 3: The Flashback**

**At the Teacher's Lounge**

"Oi Noda-sensei, Matsuo-san is familiar, don't you think?" Misaki asked.

Noda cupped his chin and then replied, "Well, yeah. Even her aura is familiar. I swear I have a feeling that I've seen her before.

Jinno who was just beside Misaki's desk heard the conversation.

"Naturally, it's because you've really seen her from before. She's the girl from thirteen years ago who enrolled to the academy along with Persona" Jin-jin grunted.

"Eh?" Noda and Misaki both said in unison.

"I have been having doubts but now you've said it Jinno-sensei I'm now sure she's Miyu-chan!" Serina also joined the talk.

"Miyu-chan? Oh yes! Now I remember. She's actually our sempai back then." Misaki added.

"Hmm… so that explains how she managed to call Persona by his real name without getting tortured" Noda chuckled.

The other teachers also chuckled along. Narumi who was passing by and heard what Noda had said got interested and decided to join them.

"Noda- sensei, what's with Persona and Miyu-sensei?" he asked curiously.

"Eh? You don't know Narumi?" Noda asked.

Narumi only shook his head.

"Well, that's because Narumi came to the academy a year after Miyu-san had gone to Alice academy America" Makihara explained.

"Aw, I missed an opportunity! So tell me what's Persona-sensei's connection to Miyu-san?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, it's already sixteen years since" Serina-sensei began.

**Flashback**

_It was a typical day at the Middle School Division classroom. Students are playing with their alices as they waited for their teacher to arrive._

_The door opened and in came their homeroom teacher._

"_Ohayou" he greeted._

"_Ohayou sensei!" students greeted back._

"_We have new students today. Please welcome them" the teacher announced as he signaled them to come in._

_The door opened and in came a girl with soft black hair with hints of red and a pair of dark brown eyes entered gracefully. She has a huge smile plastered in her face. Boys from the classroom started to have hearts in their eyes as they stared at the girl dreamily. Another student alsot entered the room. This time it was a boy with short messy jet black hair __**( I didn't make his hair long and tied on a short ponytail because in the anime, it was just a wig so I based his hair here on his real hairstyle )**__ and a pair of stunning ruby eyes. He was not properly wearing the boy's uniform properly. Two buttons of his inner shirt were unbuttoned and his face showed no expression at all. As the female population caught sight of this, they squeaked cheerfully and almost all of them have hearts in their eyes. They were awed and amazed by the new students. The teacher who had seen the class' reaction sweatdropped._

"_Please introduce yourselves" their sensei told the two._

"_Hai" the girl cheerfully answered but the boy gave no response._

"_Ohayou Minna, watashiwa Matsuo Miyu desu" Miyu began then flashed a smile. The boys who saw this almost got nosebleeds. _

_After saying her name, the class then shifted their gaze towards the boy beside Miyu. They expected him to introduce himself too but all they got was silence._

"_Why don't you introduce yourself ne?" the teacher asked him. But he just ignored him._

_Miyu saw this and elbowed the said boy. In return, he glared at her which she countered with a gentle smile. In the end, the boy let out small sigh and then set up his composure._

"_Serio desu" he introduced coolly but his stoic expression remained the same._

_Girls faint and squeaked again._

"_Well then, any questions" their teacher asked._

_A random student raised his hand. "What's their star rank?"_

"_Both of them are special star students" he answered for them._

"_What's their alice?" a boy asked._

_Before the teacher could answer their question, the boys started to move away from their seats and prepared to crowd Miyu. Girls was about to do the same for Serio but what they saw made them stop._

_Boys who were only a few steps away from Miyu stopped and had a scared look on their faces. The table in front of them was dissolving slowly and was turned to ashes._

"_This is my alice" Serio suddenly said coldly and at the same time dangerously. He was smirking at the sight of the boys who were shocked._

"_Serio-chan! Stop it already!" Miyu pleaded and went to pull his arm away from the table. She succeeded but his alice continued to turn the table to dark ashes._

"_Hn" he grunted as he stared at the ashes on the ground and then glared at the fan boys._

"_S-sensei, w-what exactly is his a-alice?" the class representative manages to ask although his voice was trembling._

"_Serio-kun's alice is the Mark of Death" he replied nervously._

_The male population who heard this gulped as they already saw what his alice was capable of. His intense glare was enough for them to dissolve, what's more if he uses his alice on them. It sent shivers to their spines. Meanwhile, the female population was also scared but at the same time amazed and admired Serio more._

"_Kyaa!! Serio-kun's alice is so cool!" the screamed._

_Serio only glared at them but instead of running away, they squeaked louder. Miyu, the teacher and some of the students sweatdropped while Serio just sighed._

"_Arigatou Miyu-chan for stopping Serio-kun" the teacher smiled at the Miyu._

_The girl just smiled at him and gave him a "no problem" look._

"_How about Matsuo-san's alice?" a random girl asked curiously eyeing Miyu._

_Miyu stopped to look at her and then smiled. "My alice is the same as Serio-kun's"_

"_Eh?!" the class said in unison._

_Miyu only nodded._

"_Well then, Ms. Yamada you'll be Serio-kun and Miyu-chan's partner. I'll be going now since there's a meeting. Be nice to them and oh, Miyu please make sure Serio-kun will behave" the teacher said before leaving. _

_Serio sent a glare to the teacher while Miyu giggled and responded a "hai"._

_Just then, a girl with a medium-length blonde hair tied in a pony tail approached them._

"_A-ano, Matsuo-san, Serio-san, I'm Serina Yamada. I'll be your partner from now on and I possess the Sight Alice" _

"_Ow, you can call me Miyu, Serina-chan!" the raven-haired lass told her cheerfully._

"_Ok Miyu-chan. Nice to meet you" she said and then looked at the Serio who was just beside Miyu with a bored face._

_Miyu noticed this and elbowed Serio. _

"_What?" he said monotonously._

"_Ne Serio-chan, isn't it great? We have a partner who'll show us the whole campus!?" she told him excitedly._

"_Oh, great. Goodie, I can't wait." Serio replied sarcastically._

_A vein popped out of Miyu's head and then glared at Serio who was glaring back._

_Serina sweatdropped and tried to stop the two._

"_A-ano, you two can seat at the back" she said hoping that it's enough to break the tension. Fortunately, she succeeded._

"_Arigatou, Serina-chan. Come on Serio-kun!" Miyu said before turning her back and went on her seat._

_Serio just followed her as if there were no glaring contest that happened earlier. They both slumped down to their seats ignoring all the stares from their fan boys and fan girls. They didn't try to pester them because they were afraid of Serio but it didn't stop them to sigh dreamily at the two._

_And then Serina approached Miyu and opened a conversation. Meanwhile, while they're talking, Miyu stopped as if she remembered something._

"_What's the problem Miyu-chan?" Serina asked. Miyu then looked at Serio._

"_Ne, Serio-chan, Arigatou for saving me from the fan boys earlier" Miyu said smiling._

_Serio looked at her. "It's nothing. Just don't attract too much attention next time, baka" he said plainly._

"_Hai" she said cheerfully ignoring his insult then faced Serina again who has an unusual smile plastered on her face while looking at Miyu and Serio. _

**End of Flashback**

"After that, we met Miyu when Serina-sensei was touring Serio and her in the campus" Misaki said.

"P-persona actually said that to someone back then?" Narumi asked. His face shows a shock expression.

"Well, yes. Persona even hangs out with us together with Miyu sempai, Serina-sensei and that person" Makihara added.

Narumi jaw dropped and the teachers chuckled at his expression.

"Actually, he's not that cold when he first enrolled here in the academy" Noda told him.

"But everything changed when Miyu-chan transferred to another academy. Since then, Persona isolated himself from us and turned to a complete cold-hearted person" Serina said sadly.

"But Miyu-sensei is back, isn't she?" Narumi beamed trying to cheer up the teachers.

The other faculty members lit up their head and then smiled.

"_Right. She's back. Maybe she can bring light to him again" they thought._

OXoXoXoXo

Leaves from the trees were rustling softly, the wind touching both of their faces gently. A slim figure was sitting on the fresh grass, one hand was at her back, rubbing it gently, and the other one was resting on her lap. On a nearby tree was another figure, his back leaned on the sturdy trunk. Arms folded on his chest.

"I'm finally back" the sitting figure muttered.

"Yes, and we have a lot to talk about" the other figure replied.

**Chapter 3 is up! So, what do you think? And hey, if you're wondering why Serina-sensei was the one who told the flashback, well it's because she was as the same age as Persona so, she was the most appropriate to be their classmate back then. Please review!**


End file.
